Icheb
Icheb was a young Brunali male who was one of five immature Borg drones released not fully assimilated from the Borg maturation chamber after a virus killed all adult drones aboard the Cube they were serving on in 2376. He was given the designation of "Second", as he could not control the other drones, even though he was the eldest among them. After a failed attempt to capture the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], the adolescent drones were adopted by the [[USS Voyager personnel|crew of Voyager]]. The Doctor was able to remove most of their implants, and the crew searched for their home planets, with the hope of returning them to their respective families. Seven of Nine took it upon herself to tutor Icheb and the others, to help them re-adjust to life outside the Collective. (VOY: "Collective") Seven took charge of the children, but Icheb and the others became rowdy and hard to control. Seven's regimented control made them feel like they were still on a Borg ship. Once she treated the children as individuals, they became managable. (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") Icheb was especially intelligent and innovative, yet very reserved, and hoped to work alongside Seven of Nine in astrometrics. However, when his parents were located, he was returned to them. He tried to adjust to his new life, but after Voyager left, he learned that he was deliberately sent to be assimilated by his family, with the hopes that a pathogen he was carrying would destroy the Borg as it did to the Cube that Icheb was aboard. Fortunately, the USS Voyager crew rescued Icheb from re-assimilation, and he rejoined the ship on its journey. (VOY: "Child's Play") Life on Voyager Icheb, with no other home, elected to return to Voyager on its journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. He attempted to apply to Starfleet Academy over the ship's regular datastream communication with Starfleet. If he passed the entrance exam, Tuvok would teach the classes he required. Later, when Seven's cortical node malfunctioned, Icheb realized that only a node from a living drone would save her. He removed his node and forced the Doctor to give it to Seven, saving her life. The doctor was able to perform a genetic procedure on Icheb that saved him. (VOY: "Imperfection") While working with Lieutenant Torres in engineering, she became moody and was yelling at him when she fainted. He scanned her and believed that she had been invaded by a parasite lodged in her stomach. It was later discovered, she was pregnant. (VOY: "Lineage") Icheb was forced to deal with re-emerging feelings of attraction towards those of the opposite sex. He misinterpreted signals from Torres, and believed that she was interested in a romantic relationship. Thankfully, the two were able to reach an understanding of truth that did not interfere with their working relationship. (VOY: "Nightingale") Icheb would befriend Q Junior, who was staying on Voyager to learn manners and self-control. During this time, Junior devised the nickname "Itchy" for Icheb. After taking a pilot lesson together with Icheb, they became friends. Later, angry at his father, who he felt did not appreciate his effort, Junior stole the Delta Flyer II with Icheb aboard. Icheb was seriously injured when the Flyer was attacked by an alien ship. This turned out to be a test for Junior devised by Q, who cured Icheb. (VOY: "Q2") Icheb proved to have quite a talent for the Vulcan game kal-toh. Shortly before Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, he defeated Tuvok, stating that it was "beginner's luck." (VOY: "Endgame") When the Voyager returned home in 2378, Icheb planned to enter Starfleet Academy on Earth. Icheb was named after his father, whose middle name was Icheb. (VOY: "Collective") Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline set in 2394, an adult Icheb helped Janeway and Chakotay restore Voyager to the correct space and time after it was hit by a chronokinetic surge that altered the ship. He did this by using advanced instruments that he and Naomi Wildman developed in the astrometrics lab. (VOY: "Shattered") :Adult Icheb was played by Mark Bennington. Appearances * VOY: ** "Collective" ** "Ashes to Ashes" ** "Child's Play" ** "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" ** "Imperfection" ** "Nightingale" ** "Shattered" ** "Lineage" ** "Human Error" ** "Q2" ** "Endgame" Category:Individuals Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Borg drones Category:Scientists de:Icheb fr:Icheb